pokemon_competitive_battlingfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Stealth Rock (DP)
Levitoroccia (Stealth Rock) è una mossa di stato di tipo Roccia introdotta nella quarta generazione. Descrizione Italiano Chi la usa piazza una trappola di rocce sospese che danneggiano i nemici che entrano in lotta. Inglese The user lays a trap of levitating stones around the foe. The trap hurts foes that switch into battle Effetto Chi la usa piazza una trappola di rocce intorno al terreno dell'avversario e ogni volta che un Pokémon avversario entrerà in campo subirà un danno variabile a seconda dell'efficacia del tipo Roccia sul tipo dell'avversario. La mossa non avrà effetto sui Pokémon con l'Abilità Magic Guard. Le mosse /Rapid Spin e Defog possono annullare gli effetti di Levitoroccia: Rapid Spin leva completamente le Rocks dal campo e Defog annulla il loro effetto solo per l'utilizzatore di Defog. Il danno viene calcolato sugli HP Max dell'avversario in questo modo: *0.25× efficacia = 3.125% *0.5× efficacia = 6.25% *1× efficacia = 12.5% *2× efficacia = 25% *4× efficacia = 50% Uso Competitivo Levitoroccia è sicuramente la Entry Hazard più usata dei Pokémon, se non la mossa più usata nell'intero gioco. Colpisce qualsiasi Pokémon che ci passi sopra (a parte Magic Guard Clefable), non richiede più di un turno per essere settata ed è la migliore difesa contro team che usano la Focus Sash (non che Focus Sash sia usata se non per essere un vantaggio). La caratteristica migliore della mossa è la variabilità del danno inflitto a seconda della resistenza del Pokémon colpito: *Resistenza 4x: Danno 3.125% (1/32) *Resistenza 2x: Danno 6.25% (1/16) *Normale 1x: Danno 12.5% (1/8) *Debolezza 2x: Danno 25% (1/4) *Debolezza 4x: Danno 50% (1/2) Mentre il 3-25% di danno non potrebbe sembrare molto, invece ammonta certamente, poiché lo switch è parte integrante del battlling. Levitoroccia non consente più al tuo avversario di sostituire con un counter od un check senza una sorta di tassa da pagare, una tassa di HP. Parlando di come questa mossa può danneggiare le minacce in alcuni team, bhé il primo a risentirne è il Lead Aerodactyl la cui Focus Sash viene annullata e a causa della debolezza alla Roccia perderà il 25% della salute; l'intero Trio degli Uccelli ne risente, specialmente Moltres (UU) e Articuno (NU) che sono stati esclusi dalle Tier più alte a causa di questa loro grande debolezza alle Rocks. Tra gli Uber, Lugia, il super-wall, può essere distrutto in 2 colpi dopo aver subito un danno del 25%, ma non riceverà mai tanto danno quanto il suo amico Ho-Oh, che perderà addirittura metà heal. Rayquaza e Salamence sono sempre stati messi in difficoltà dalle rocks poiché una volta subito il danno non hanno il tempo di boostarsi con Dragon Dance. Galleria Varianti *'Spikes' è una variante di Tipo Terra, ma ha bisogno di 3 turni per essere settata al massimo e non può colpire i Pokémon immuni al Tipo Terra. *'Toxic Spikes' è una variante di Tipo Veleno, ma infligge lo status di Avvelenamento/Poison, non infligge un danno diretto e non può colpire i Pokémon immuni al Tipo Terra, i Tipi Acciaio e viene annullata quando entra in campo un Pokémon Veleno. Links Nella Wikia *Stealth Rock - Main Page Link esterni *Smogon (4th) *Pokémon Central Wiki (ITA) *Veekun *Serebii (4th) *Bulbapedia *Pokemon Database *Marriland *Legendary Pokémon Categoria:Moves